Conventionally, the building industry has adopted one of two products for securing materials to a support and/or each other namely, screws or bolts. The type of product adopted is generally dependent on the materials being used. Accordingly, there are also provided numerous styles of screws and bolts which are better suited to particular materials and/or applications to simplify labour and time during construction.
Typically bolts, also referred to as anchors, are utilised in relation to masonry products. The disadvantage with these conventional masonry anchors is that they require pre-drilled holes of a correct depth and diameter prior to insertion of the anchor. Therefore, the procedure is quite time-consuming as it requires more than one step, and often more than one tool, to complete the job.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a self-drilling masonry bolt which provides a simple and effective means for securing an item to cement and/or wood without the requirement of multiple tools.